Yucatán (Santiago Mendez)
Yucatán led by Santiago Mendez is a custom civilization by Uighur_Caesar, adapted from RawSasquatch and also featuring contributions by Scapegrace, Gatoutak, Neirai, and SuperWaffle. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Republic of Yucatán' (Excerpted from full Civilopedia) The Republic of Yucatan was a short-lived independent republic located on the peninsula of the same name. Originally an independent entity that joined the nascent nation of Mexico in 1823, Yucatan declared independence in 1841 until it was reincorporated into Mexico in 1848. The Yucatan was not a battleground during the War of Independence. But the conflict did extend its influence to Yucatan. Yucatecan intellectuals used the Church of San Juan in Merida, Yucatan's capital, as a meeting spot to discuss the ongoing of the war and the aftermath. These Sanjuanistas grew in prominence, especially after the signature of the 1812 Constitution of Cadiz. The Constitution was abolished by the Spanish King Ferdinand VII in 1814. Many of the Sanjuanistas were persecuted. Lorenzo de Zavala, a former Sanjuanista, formed the Patriotic Confederation in 1820. The group quickly divided. One faction supported Spain, and Zavala's supported a complete break from Spanish power. Zavala was unsuccessful. The governor, Mariano Carrillo Albornoz, appointed him and his collaborators to the Cortes, the legislature of Spain, relocating him to Madrid. The other liberals were imprisoned. This first glimpse of an independent identity for the Yucatan shaped the way in which it joined the new Federation of Mexico. Juan Maria de Echeverri, the governor after Albornoz, declared the independence of Yucatan in 1821, and immediately sent representatives to Mexico to negotiation terms of incorporation into Mexico. This independence was quite short-lived, lasting only a few months. It successfully joined the Mexican Empire in November of that year. This arrangement was not long-lived. At the end in 1822, Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna, who would come to play a huge role in Mexican politics, and Guadalupe Victoria collaborated to abolish the monarchy and embrace republicanism. Their successful efforts under the Plan of Casta led to Victoria becoming the first President of Mexico, and Santa Anna the first governor of Yucatan. Santa Anna declared its independence as the Federated Republic of Yucatan in December 1823, and it quickly founded the United States of Mexico with Victoria. The new republic was far from stable. The partisans were divided into two factions, one led by Miguel Barbachano, and others led by Santiago Mendez. This division led to disorganized, conflicted, and ineffective governance. Thrown into the mix was the exploited indigenous Maya population, who provided manual labor but yet paid higher taxes. In addition, Yucatan suffered under a blockade from America a result of the Mexician-American conflict of the time. Despite Yucatan's pleas and its neutrality, the blockade remained in place. Santiago Mendez Santiago Mendez Ibarra was a key player in the story of the independence of Yucatán. He was the governor of Yucatán thrice: during the early 1840s, the late 1840s, and the mid 1850s. Mendez led one of the factions of the successful Yucatán independence movement, trading power (and blows) with his rival Miguel Barabachano. Unlike his rival, he was not expressly against union with Mexico, but he did preside over multiple declarations of Yucatecan independence. In 1848, brought to desperation by the havoc wreaked during the Caste War, Mendez pleaded to many other nations for military or financial assistance. First Cuba, then Jamaica and the United Kingdom declined his requests. He also sent a delegation to Washington to negotiate the lifting of the US-Mexico blockade. The Americans did consider the annexation of Yucatán, but no plan was ever implemented. Eventually, Mendez returned power to Barbachano, who immediately made moves to reintegrate into the Federation of Mexico. Mendez spent plenty of time in political power, but he remained modest. His policies were characterized by strict fiscal conservatism. He never attained great wealth from his power, and died decades after he left office, in 1872. 'Dawn of Man' "Glory and long life to you, Santiago Mendez Ibarra, first President of the Second Republic of Yucatan, protector of your people from the machinations of Santa Ana! Though you were originally installed as the governor of that province by him, his dictatorial excesses led you to revolt against him and commit yourself to the independence of the Yucatecan people. You were much renowned for your honesty, for the skill with which you constructed the advanced Constitution of 1841, for the re-establishment of judicial rights Santa Ana took away, and for your humility - you gained no personal fortune over the course of your many Presidencies. Oh President Mendez, Santa Ana may be gone, but the tribulations of the Yucatecans are not over. They need a guiding hand in these times of turmoil. Will you rise to ensure prosperity for even the lowliest of your citizens? Will you strike hard against your foes and the foes of freedom everywhere? Can you build a Civilisation that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Mucho gusto, friend. I am Santiago Mendez, honored leader of the Republic of Yucatán. How do you do?" Introduction: "Welcome, foreign leader, to Yucatán. Have you come to trade?" Introduction: "Is it true? A foreign power that actually recognizes our great Republic? Wonderful! I hope this is the beginning of a long and prosperous friendship." Defeat: "Viva Yucatán! Our Republic shall never be forgotten!" Defeat: "You monster! What did we, the noble Yucatecans, ever do wrong? Apart from the whole casté system thing, that is..." Defeat: "Well, it was a good run. I think I've set a new record for longest Yucatecan presidency! Take THAT, Barbachano!" Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Culture *2 Magistrates |rewards = -10% Culture cost for Social Policies *+1 Culture per city for every Social Policy Branch opened. }} Gold *1 Magistrate |rewards = 4 Cruzobes appear near the Capital *4 Units become Maintenance free *Buying Cruzobes with Faith will start a 5 turn We Love the King Day in the city}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are using your Mayan words and denying their indigenous roots. I fear the rest of the world will succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List * Original Author, Design, Art: RawSasquatch * Design: Scapegrace * Art (Map?): Gatoutak * Lua: Neirai * Civilopedia: SuperWaffle Category:All Civilizations Category:Uighur Caesar Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Mexico Category:RawSasquatch